This invention relates to a smoothing iron with a shoe and a soleplate that are connected with each other with an adhesive.
A smoothing iron of this type is known in which the iron's shoe is cast. Then a soleplate is fastened to the shoe. For fastening, applicant has knowledge of a variety of approaches. For example, the soleplate may be riveted to the shoe, such riveting being in particular possible in a steam discharge port of the soleplate. In addition, the possibility exists to weld bolts to the soleplate which pass through the shoe. These bolts may then be caulked to the shoe or alternatively, they may be provided with a thread in which case the connection between the shoe and the soleplate is established by means of a nut engaging the bolt. Equally, the shoe and the soleplate may also be welded together--as by means of a laser beam. Apart from these types of fastening, it is also known from GB-A-2 225 345 to secure a soleplate member and a cover plate together by means of an adhesive--for example, on silicone basis. These joining methods may also be applied in combination.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the attachment of a soleplate to a shoe of a smoothing iron.